Unintended Survival Tadpole Survives I
by FizzyFaygo
Summary: Remember Sasha's dead kit, Tadpole from "Return of the Clans?" Well, what if he DIDN'T die? What if he did survive, but his kin never found out because they left too quickly? This is the story of Tadpole. His unintended survival. The tragedy turned into something more, something big, something better. (THIS IS THE FIRST BOOK FROM MY ACCOUNT ON BY THE WAY!)
1. The Problem

~TADPOLE'S POV~  
"Tadpole, grab my paw!" Mama's frantic voice rang out in the filling room. Swirling waves of water kept rising and rising, my fur soaked. The thought hit me, 'I'm going to die.'  
I struggled to keep my head above the surface as water poured into my nose until my muzzle came up.  
My lungs took in all the air possible as I tried paddling close enough to the window. "Look at me and grab my paw, son! You have to Reach..." Mama's voice cracked at the end.  
I couldn't even life my front paws! If I did, I'd sink. 'I can't do this!' I thought. My whole body plunged under the swirling, icy cold.  
That one, heart-splitting thought kept repeating itself in my mind."I'm going to die, I'm going to die!'  
Everything was numb; I couldn't feel my paws nor my nose when it twitched, trying to inhale air.  
I attempted to let out a wail, but the water muffled it. You could hear the roaring of the water still rushing out of the metal pole even clearer under water!

Something kicked in, making my small head surface. Opening my mouth, I took in gulps of air. My eyes squeezed shut as I knew I would soon go under again.  
Now warm water trickled out of my ears, dripping on my eyelids. 'Time is running out...' Something told me.  
"You have to-" Mama's loud command was cut off short when a wave crashed on me, forcing me under.  
"Reach..." Mama whispered so low only she could hear it. Even under the water, I could hear the ear-piercing shrieks of my littermates, Hawk and Moth.

"LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME! I HAVE TO GO!" Hawk yowled. I could imagine him being held back by Mama, Moth next to him in shock. "I HAVE TO...HAVE T-"  
The wails of Hawk gave me energy. My legs jolted, shooting me up to the surface.  
All I could do was try to take in air, but when my mouth opened, only cold water entered. Underwater once again. A bitter sweet memory flooded my mind, like the water around me.

~  
"Hey... did you hear something? Sounded like somthing moving in the woods..." Hawk questioned., cocking his head. Distant fluttering of something echoed.  
Pricking my ears, I looked around calmly as all three of us padded through the bush.  
Moth let out a small squeak as a branch poked her. "...And coming closer!" Moth gasped.  
"Everything's fine! Don't be scared!" I bravely soothed my littermates. We were now exiting the bush. I could clearly see a shadow of something...huge!  
"It's coming closer! Straight at us!" Hawk yelped. I lifted my head higher, trying to look braver than I felt.  
"Well, there's no time to run now! We'll just have to face it!" My voice didn't sound as proud and brave as I thought it would.  
I heard Hawk let out a loud "Mrrraaoowr!" as Moth warned, "Look out!"  
A gigantic bird swooped down, saw us, and flew straight back up in the air. We all stared with our mouths open in amazement.  
"Wow..." Was all Hawk could utter. I couldn't say any better. The bird was actually petrified of us! I'm strong!

'I'm strong...' My eyes flashed open, my whole body jerked, and my teeth grinded against each other. My body hit a wall. This was my chance!  
My paw searched the concrete wall in a frenzy, thankfully finding a deep crack. Stuffing my paw into it, I hurled myself up a tiny bit, keeping my other paw  
pressed against the wall to keep some sort of balance. Pools of water slapped against my tail, making me shudder. My eyes blinked open and right away my eyes stung from  
the water that managed to get in them. I let out a breath I forget I was holding. 'I did it! I am strong! I'm strong!' My celebration didn't last long.  
I had to get out.


	2. The Solution

My eyes finally adjusted to the dark. I didn't dare call out Mama's name in fear I'd lose my concentration and fall. She would wait, I just knew she would! Now that I could see, I could see that the murky, swirling water was quickly rising at an alarming rate. Studying the wall I was somehow balancing on, I noticed a few cracks and crevices near the sill. A dim light shone through the crack in the tiny window, making the sloshing water not so scary. I didn't notice before, but I was shaking like a leaf! That wouldn't stop me! Lifting my quivering paw that was resting against the wall, I carefully stuffed it in a large crevice diagonal from the crack my claws were hanging on to. Glancing to it's side, I noticed another small yet manageable crack. Taking a deep breath, I hauled myself to the crevice and quickly put my other paw's claws into the crack. The sill was right there...So close! My hind paws scrabbled on the wall for a second before they finally settled. Still, my heart was pounding fast. I'm coming Mama, I really am!

After more climbing, I was finally close to the sill. And so was the water. It was lapping at the backs of my paws, rising and rising. As I tried to plan out how to reach the next crack, I finally concluded the next crack was far out of my reach. Panic spread through me like how a wild fire spread through a forest. What was I going to do?! I let out strangled mews, hoping Mama was still there to help me. "Mama! I'm still here!" I called. Waiting for a few heartbeats for an answer I'd never receive, my hope deflated. "Mama!" I tried wailing louder. A long, sickening silence followed my last call. Was I just going to give up? Was I going to die? The water was now pulling at my back's fur, soaking it back up. Shivering even more, I listened. They would have to hear me! They didn't leave yet! They wen't to get help, that's all! Suddenly, I heard the sound of something slapping against the ground. Mama had come back! "Mama, I'm right here!" I yowled as loud as I could. The sound came closer, and I let out a sigh. I would be saved!

Suddenly, my heart nearly dropped. I heard the voices of twolegs, not Mama! Did they stop Mama? They were somewhat puzzled sounding, but frantic. Holding my breath, I allowed the water to now reach below my shoulder blades. Would I rather let twolegs save me, or die? I wanted to be saved. Then, I could escape and find Mama, Hawk, and Moth! "I'm right here!" I wailed louder. Pawsteps quickened. They were coming over! I raised my head as high as I could so the water didn't engulf me. The window opened with a loud squeak, and light flooded in. A female twoleg gasped, leaned down, and made her paws quickly lower under the water, grasp my belly on both sides, and raise me up. I was forced to let go of the cracks as I was raised up and out of the window. I was free!


End file.
